The Captain and The Runaway
by AvengerGirl17
Summary: Haven McDonald is running from her abusive stepfather, until she literally runs into Steve Rogers. Can this soldier help her overcome her fears and live again? Or will her fears catch up with her and consume her completely? Disclaimer: I own nothing except Haven. StevexOC Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so starting a new story is probably the last thing I need to do right now, but this would not leave me alone. I hope you guys enjoy it! :)**

Chapter 1

Haven McDonald woke with a start. She could hear the pounding of her stepfather's work boots on the stairs and her heart sank with dread. Her mother had married Frank out of desperation not knowing that it would be the worst mistake of her life.

Haven had begged her to reconsider, but Mavis McDonald was dead set on remarrying. The year that followed had been terrible. The two women quickly found out that Frank Lawson had a mean streak a mile wide and a short fuse to boot. Both of them now sported scars and recent bruises from his drunken explosions.

Tonight was no different. Haven lay in the dark staring up at the stained ceiling of her bedroom hoping he would just keep walking. At twenty-two years old, she should be living in her own apartment and holding down a nice job. Instead she is forced to work at a crummy gas station and give every penny she earns to her stepfather.

She hears the thuds stop just outside her door and suddenly it occurs to her. Run! Never look back and just keep going. Haven was smart, unlike her mother whose only act of brilliance had been marrying the kind Benjamin McDonald. However, her father was gone and she was tired of watching her mother make the same mistakes over and over again.

She couldn't just walk away from her mother without giving her an out. So she quickly grabbed her heaviest book, an encyclopedia, and flung her bedroom door wide open. Haven was met with flying fists, which she ducked with practiced ease. When the rotund man before her stood silent and gasping for breath she whacked him over the head with the book.

Frank sank to the ground with a grunt, unconscious and unharmed. Haven ran for her mother's room and crept inside. She found Mavis huddled in a corner. Upon seeing her daughter, the shivering woman got up and walked past her into the hall. When she saw her husband sprawled on the floor she ran and knelt by his side.

"Haven, what have you done?"

"I just knocked him out, Mom. This is our chance, we can leave and never look back", Haven said with stern conviction.

"No, I can't leave him", her mother said with tears in her eyes, " I love him."

"Mom, love doesn't beat you and treat you like trash."

"He's sick, Haven. He needs me."

Haven stared at her mother where she knelt on the old shag carpet and realized that her mother wasn't going to leave. Either she stayed and lived out her sentence with her mother and Frank, or she ran. At that moment she decided that she wanted a life where she didn't live in fear. A life where she could love and be loved in return.

"I can't live like this, Mom. I'm getting out", she said as she entered her room.

She wasn't surprised when her mother didn't follow. Haven began to throw her clothes into an old duffle along with a few of her beloved books. She got dressed and pulled her dark blue sweatshirt over her head then pulled her hair into a ponytail before cramming her dad's Yankees cap on her head.

Haven hugged her mother, "Good bye, Mom. I'll call you when I'm settled."

Then she moved to go down the stairs. Unfortunately, Frank chose that moment to wake up. He came up off the floor with a roar, and surprisingly more alert than before. Haven ran down the stairs and out into the dim early morning light. She jogged down the sidewalk and down the dark streets of D.C.

Before long she reached the park, so she ran for the Lincoln Memorial and stowed her bag in a shadowy corner before sprinting down the steps. Haven could see the headlights of Frank's car as he pulled up to the curb. She was so busy trying to keep a lookout for her stepfather that she didn't see the man coming towards her.

Steve Rogers loved early morning runs. It reminded him of his days in the service. He ran in the park every morning, most of the time it was quiet and uninterrupted. This morning had been no different, until he saw the figure taking the steps to the Lincoln Memorial two at a time.

He watched again as the figure came back down the steps and started in his direction. Steve saw the car pulling to the curb, but saw no connection to the runner who was headed right for him. Then he saw the angry man step out of the driver's side, and the swish of a ponytail belonging to the woman who had just collided with him.

He heard her give a little "umph", as she collided with his chest. He quickly cupped her elbows, trying to steady her as she stumbled backwards.

"I'm so sorry", she said in a sweet Southern accent.

"Are you alright", Steve asked as he looked down into a pair of pretty brown eyes shrouded in dark lashes.

"No. I mean yeas", she said quickly trying to extricate herself from his grasp.

Steve held firm and watched the woman as she glanced nervously behind her at the man now staggering back to his car. He felt her breath on his neck as she gave what seemed to be a relieved sigh.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to plow right into you like that. I would say I'm not normally this clumsy, but that would be a lie", the woman said with a smirk.

"No, harm done", Steve answered with a smile of his own, "Did you know that man?"

"Umm, no I sure didn't. Did you?"

"No, I didn't either", he said knowing the woman had to be lying.

"Well, I guess I'd better get going. It was nice to meet you Mr. …?"

"Rogers. Steve Rogers."

"Oh my goodness, you're Captain America! I practically ran over Captain America! I am so sorry", she said apologizing for what felt like the thousandth time.

"It's really fine, I promise. It takes more than a small collision with a female jogger to incapacitate me", he said with a grin.

He watched as the woman buried her face in her hands and gave a mortified sigh, "It was nice to meet you Mr. Rogers", she said when she finally looked up.

"It was nice to meet you too, but I don't think I caught your name."

"Haven McDonald", she said extending her hand.

Steve shook the offered hand, with a smile.

"It was nice running into you this morning Mrs. McDonald."

"Haha, very funny. Please call me Haven, and it's Miss not Mrs."

Steve couldn't help but smile at this strange woman, "You'll have to call me Steve then if we're going to be on a first name basis."

"Alright, Steve. I guess I'll see you around."

With that she was jogging away, her brown hair swishing behind her. Steve shook his head; this was definitely a morning to remember. The guys would never believe this one.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, second chapter up! I really hope you are all enjoying the plot thus far! Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favs! You guys are awesome! :)**

Chapter 2

Haven jogged back up the steps of the Lincoln Memorial and grabbed her duffel. She had a few dollars in her pocket, so she decided to go in search of breakfast. She walked slowly; admiring the way the sun glinted in the Reflecting Pool.

This was her first day of freedom and it felt amazing. However, the feeling that someone was watching her caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. She walked along, looking for a diner or fast food restaurant. She would eat and then walk around for a while.

Soon she came to a small sandwich shop with cheery green letters reading, Marty's Meat Market. Haven walked inside and her stomach rumbled at the smell of food. A man she assumed was Marty stepped up to the counter.

"Good morning, mam. How may I help you", he said in a heavy Italian accent.

"I would like a breakfast sandwich please."

Haven watched the man as he sliced the meat and then placed it, along with some cheese, between two slices of thick bread. He held out the sandwich with a smile, and then surprised her.

"It's on the house", Marty said kindly.

"No, I can't let you do that."

"We all need help at some point, and Missy today is your day", he said with a smile.

"Thank you sir. I will never forget your kindness", Haven said gratefully.

Haven walked out of the little restaurant with a smile on her face and a sandwich in her hand. She waked along with her duffel bag slung over her shoulder, looking in shop windows and trying not to stand out in the growing morning crowd.

She'd just finished her sandwich when she heard a car pull up beside her. She was now walking down a quiet residential street, so she didn't think anything about it. Then the window rolled down slowly, revealing Frank's son Wes.

"Hey, there cutie. Dad said you ran away from home and I didn't believe him. I guess you've got more gumption than I gave you credit for", he said with a sadistic grin.

"Don't believe everything you hear, Wes. I'm just out for a walk", Haven said, her voice smooth and syrupy.

"You call'in my old man a liar!"

"Lying's not the worst thing he's done, dirt bag", Haven spat.

She heard Wes growl and knew she'd gone too far. She watched as he jumped out of the red SUV and started in her direction. Thankfully, Wes had the same problem Frank did. He was short and desperately out of shape, which made running a little difficult.

Haven ran for what seemed like hours, until she no longer heard Wes huffing and puffing behind her or the sound of the rickety old Tahoe. Unfortunately, looking over her shoulder got her in trouble for the second time that day.

"I'm so sorry", she said as she looked up into the face of the man she'd just accosted.

"No problem, Haven", the deep voice said.

"Oh, no! It's you again. You probably think I'm some kind of stalker or something", Haven said with an exasperated sigh.

Steve smiled down at the brunette and found that she was still carrying around a duffel bag.

"Are you in some kind of trouble Haven?"

"Trouble? Like on the run from the law", she asked with wide eyes.

"No, I mean why are you walking around with a bag. Do you not have anywhere to stay?"

Haven felt her shoulders sag. She had no idea why she was about to admit to having nowhere to go, but for some reason Steve Rogers made her feel talkative.

"No, I got out of an abusive relationship and I don't have anywhere to stay at the moment.", she said with her eyes glued to the cement.

Steve now saw the yellow bruising on her cheek and forearm where her sweatshirt was rolled up. How could any man want to hurt this woman, he thought as he took in her bent head.

She wasn't the beauty that Peggy had been, but something about Haven McDonald made his mouth go dry and his mind muddled. Her long brown hair shone in the bright morning light, streaks of caramel and copper standing out against the deep brown strands.

Then she looked up at him and her eyes locked with his. He had found very few people that he truly connected with, but when he saw her velvety brown orbs something clicked.

"Why don't you come home with me? I've got plenty of room and my roommates won't mind. You can stay there until you get on your feet."

Haven stared at the man, not sure if she'd heard him correctly. For a moment she thought to decline, then she met his warm blue eyes.

"Ok, if you're sure I won't be any trouble."

"Nope, we enjoy the company", he said with a smile.

Haven found herself following Captain America down a crowded D.C street. She couldn't believe that a super hero was carrying her bag and giving her a place to stay. With a shudder, she realized she would probably wake up in her room at Frank's to find that this day was just a dream.

Haven glanced at her rescuer. He was tall, taller than his pictures portrayed. His blond hair complimented his deep blue eyes, and she had to admit that Steve Rogers was a very handsome man.

That was not, however, what drew her to him. She had met a number of Frank's associates who might be considered handsome, but none of the men could hold a candle to Captain America's kindness.

"I've been in D.C on business, so we'll have to hop a plane to get back to New York. You don't mind do you", he asked with a smile.

Haven thought for a moment, but then decided a change in scenery might be just what she needed. Frank would never think to look for her in New York City.

"That's fine", she said quietly, "I think the change would be good."

Suddenly they came to a stop, and Haven watched as Steve hailed a cab. A yellow car pulled up and they climbed inside.

"Air port, please", Steve instructed the cab driver.

After boarding the private jet Tony had sent to pick him up, Steve stared at the woman sitting in the seat across from him. She sat reading a worn novel she'd pulled from her bag, her slim fingers rubbing back and forth over the cover as her eyes scanned the pages.

_I've lost my mind_, he thought to himself, _what kind of man meets a woman and invites her to come and live with him all in the same day?_

Even if he had lost his mind, he was glad he did. Haven obviously needed help, and he was glad that he could give it to her. She seemed trapped, something he understood all to well. Maybe she wasn't the only one getting the help they needed.

Soon, the plane landed and Tony's limo was waiting on the landing strip. Steve waved hello to the driver before stowing his and Haven's bags in the trunk. He opened the door for her and smiled at her wide eyes. Before long the car stopped at its destination.

"Did I forget to mention that I'm living in Stark Tower", he asked nonchalantly as he exited the vehicle.

"Yep, I do believe you did."

Steve grinned as he turned and opened the side door for her. He watched in puzzlement as she just stood there staring at the open portal. Her eyes flicked his way and then she gave a little shrug before entering.

He led her to the elevator that would take them to the living quarters at the top of the tower. He ushered her in first, and then followed pushing the up button as he went.

They rode in almost complete silence, the only sound being the squeak of Haven's tennis shoes as she shuffled back and forth in nervousness. Finally, Steve could take no more. He reached over and gently took her hand in his, effectively stopping her jittering.

"It's ok, I promise you're going to like them. They may not be the most sociable bunch, but they've got good hearts", Steve said with a smile.

Haven could only nod. The Captain's hand in hers had somehow rendered her speechless. She was thankful for the lifeline when the doors whooshed open, and before her stood Earth's mightiest heroes.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you liked or maybe what you didn't like! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long guys, my internet has been out for days. I'm hoping to get it fixed soon, so please bear with me. Ya'll are the best! :)**

Chapter 3

Haven looked out of the elevator at the group of five faces. She gave a tentative smile and was just about to walk into the living room when a very large man came charging into the room.

"Where are they", he roared.

Haven felt the color drain from her face and she immediately ran behind Steve without thinking. She closed her eyes tight and fisted her hands in the material of his jacket. Her forehead rested in the middle of his back and she inhaled the scent of his cologne, trying to block out the terrifying scene before her.

Steve watched as Thor came into the room, making his usual grand entrance. What he didn't see coming, was Haven's fear. He knew something was wrong the minute she froze. Then before he knew what was happening she was behind him and her head lay against his back.

"Thor, be quiet", Steve hissed, remembering why the woman at his back would be fearful of men.

He watched as the Asgardian immediately stopped, looking at the trembling woman nearly hidden behind the soldier's back.

"Many pardons, my lady. I did not mean to frighten you", Thor said, his voice and manner apologetic.

Haven came back around to face the group, her cheeks flaming in embarrassment.

"No need to apologize. I overreacted", she said with a smile.

Haven looked at the smiling faces before her and realized that these people could become her friends. She'd never had many of those before and the prospect excited her. She glanced at Steve and he ushered her into the room.

"Everyone, this is Haven McDonald. She's going to be staying with us for a while", Steve said to the room at large.

"It's nice to meet you Haven", Pepper said extending her hand in welcome, "I'm Pepper Potts."

"Nice to meet you too, Pepper."

Slowly everyone introduced themselves, and Haven found that she liked the rag tag group of heroes. They were loud and rambunctious, but after living in a house devoid of laughter and fun she found this a nice change.

Steve watched as Haven interacted with the group. She may be shy, but she had a way about her that people just couldn't ignore. He smiled as she approached Thor, her slender hand extended.

"I've never met an Asgardian before", Haven said quietly, " I didn't expect you to be so big."

The room erupted in laughter at her bewildered statement. Thor simply smiled down at the woman, noticing for the first time the bruises on her cheek. He looked over her head at Steve, a serious expression on his face.

It wasn't long before every person had noticed the healing bruises and Haven's obvious skittishness around men. Steve seemed to be the only man she was comfortable with, and didn't flinch at his touch.

Later, Steve showed Haven to a guest room just down the hall from his.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to come and get me", he said with a kind smile.

Haven nodded her thanks and entered the room. She listened as the door closed quietly behind her, and she went to put her duffel on the bed. She carefully unzipped the large opening and began to take her clothes and laying them on the bed. She then put them in the drawers of the dresser and stowed her bag in the closet.

She found her bathroom on suite, and smiled when she saw the shower. She ran the water, getting it nice and hot before stepping under the spray. After her hair was washed and she felt human again she stepped out, wrapping up in a towel as she went.

Haven gently brushed the tangles from her long hair, brushed her teeth, and then dressed in her pajamas. She lay down on the bed, thinking that it had to be the softest she'd ever experienced.

Her eyes were quickly closing in sleep, and she only hoped that when she woke this wonderful experience wasn't a dream.

In the living room Steve looked at the concerned faces staring back at him.

"What were the bruises about, Cap", Tony asked.

"She didn't elaborate, she just said that she got out of an abusive relationship and had no where to go. I didn't pry because I figured when she was ready, she would tell me what she's running from."

"It's so sad", Pepper said, "How could anyone want to hurt a sweet girl like Haven."

"I've asked myself the same thing a million times since I ran into her this morning", Steve answered quietly.

"I'm glad you were there to help her, Steve", Bruce said from his place on the floor.

"You and me both. It was the funniest meeting I believe I've ever had in my life. Something about her just drew me to her and I couldn't get her out of my head after she ran off. Then about three hours later, she ran into me again. I guess I was just meant to find her", Steve said shaking his head.

"Well, whatever her past may hold, she's here with us now and I think we should do all we can to see that she's taken care of", Tony said.

"I agree with the Man of Iron", Thor resolved.

Steve smiled, happy they were all on the same page.

"It's been a long day, so I think I'm going to hit the hay. Good night everybody", he threw over his shoulder as he headed for the elevator.

On his way to his room, Steve heard a muffled sob come from Haven's door. He stopped to listen and soon he heard her terrified voice.

"No, please don't hurt me", she said fearfully.

Steve felt his heart constrict for what she must have gone through. He knew personally the things that haunted a person in their dreams were the things that they most wanted to forget.

He knew it was a terrible idea, but he hated to hear the sorrowful whimpers coming from inside the dark room. So, he opened the door and went inside. He found her lying on the bed, tangled in her sheets and fighting to get out.

He gently shook her shoulder, calling her name quietly. At first she shrank from his touch and then her eyes opened slowly. However, it wasn't him she was seeing.

Haven could feel Frank's iron grip around her shoulder. She fought him, kicking and screaming. Then she began to focus, and realized the blue eyes staring intently into hers didn't belong to her stepfather.

"Steve, what are you doing here?"

"You were having a nightmare and I wanted to make sure you were ok."

Haven smoothed her hair with a shaky hand, a blush creeping up her neck.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you", she asked, her voice filled with concern.

"No, I'm fine", Steve assured her, "You know you're safe here, Haven. We won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know, it's just going to take for me to believe that", she said with a sad smile.

"Haven, if you don't mind my asking, what happened?"

Haven told him the sad tale of her mother and Frank. She left nothing out, not the frequent beatings or the verbal abuse.

Steve listened as she told him about the man who had hurt her. Watching her eyes fill with tears, all he wanted to do was hunt Frank down and give him a taste of his own medicine. This woman didn't deserve what had happened to her.

"I'm sorry, Haven. I hope you'll come to see your safe with me, safe with us", Steve said taking her trembling hand in his own.

"Thank you Steve, this all means a lot to me."

"If there's anything you need just ask, we'll be happy to help in any way we can."

Steve watched as she nodded in gratitude.

"Good night Haven", he said with a soft smile.

"Good night", she said as she watched him leave.

Haven lay back down, calm and unafraid for the first time in over a year. She closed her eyes and pulled the blanket up to her chin. Before long, she slept a peaceful sleep free of nightmares.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
